Falling For You
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Kurt falls at a dance rehearsal and sprains his ankle. Blaine has terrible cell reception and misses some of the story. Hurt/comfort fluff, minor Dantana and Rachel for funsies.


**trufflemores prompted me with Kurt getting hurt and Blaine rushing to comfort/cuddle him, so I attempted to write the thing. I am not a doctor, so let's pretend like this is all entirely accurate, yeah?**

* * *

"From the top! One last time, and I promise we'll be done!" rang out the voice of Jana, the choreographer. _Yeah, and I'm next in line for the throne, _Kurt thought snarkily as he moved back to his place on stage left, near the front. She had been saying "One last time!" for about six repetitions now in typical choreographer fashion.

"And five, six, seven, eight!" Jana counted down, flicking her long, dark brown ponytail over her shoulder as the music started and they began. Kurt whizzed through the steps, almost on autopilot, brain focusing only on the counts and his technique. He was landing the spinning jump that always caused him problems when his foot slipped against the slippery stage floor, causing his right ankle to crack painfully beneath him. He fell gracelessly, catching himself a bit on his hastily flung out hands.

"Ow, ow, ow, oh my God!" Kurt yelped as he pushed himself into a sitting position, legs stretched out in front of him and butt firmly on the ground. He reached for his ankle, but was stopped by Jana grabbing his arms.

"Nope, no touching that unless you're a licensed medical professional," she said before pushing his arms back to his chest. "Someone go get the trainer!" Kurt heard feet scurry off, but couldn't turn to look. He was too blinded by nausea.

"I would pick the slipperiest day outside to fall and hurt myself," he muttered mostly to himself. Jana let out a laugh.

"I knew you'd be trouble, Hummel," she said, her laughter cutting any animosity that statement might have betrayed. "Oh, good, the trainer's here!"

"What did you do this time, Kurt?" Lissa, the trainer, asked with a caring smile. Kurt had already seen her several times for various injuries, and it was only the fifth week of rehearsals. He was going to have to put her in his wedding, at this rate.

"Oh, you know, just decided I really only needed one working leg," Kurt said. He had recovered enough from his pain to be sassy, which he took as a good sign.

"Nice job, buddy, this looks like an impressive sprain," Lissa said as she bent over his leg, a few strands of curly blonde hair obscuring her face. "I think you'll be fine once we wrap you up and send you home for ice and elevation, though. Ought to be back here late next week, no sweat." She patted his knee as she delivered her diagnosis.

"Thank God," Jana said. "I really didn't want to train another dancer. Where's your phone, Hummel? We've gotta call you a ride." Kurt pointed to his dance bag out in the wings, and she went to grab it.

"Thanks," Kurt said, grateful. He quickly speed-dialed Blaine. "Hey, B. Where are you right now? It sounds like someone's sandpapering our connection."

"I'm about to get on the subway," Blaine said over the line. "What's up, baby?"

"I fell at practice and sprained my ankle. No hospital, thankfully, but I've gotta get home and rest. Can you get- Shit," Kurt said, pulling his phone away to see the screen. "The call dropped."

"Got anyone else you can call?" Lissa asked. "We can throw you in a taxi if we have to."

"Nah, I'll just call Rachel. She ought to be free right now. Thanks for the offer, though!" Kurt said as he called Rachel, leaving her on speaker so he could easily escape a long conversation. "Rach? You busy?"

"No, why?" her voice rang off the high ceilings of the theater.

"I need a ride back to the loft. I fell and sprained my ankle at rehearsal."

"I'm on my way! I'm actually close already, I'll be there in five!" she said, and the line went dead.

* * *

"Well, _that _was an adventure," Kurt said as he hobbled into the loft. He was leaning heavily on Rachel's shoulder, but she was so much shorter than him that he felt like he was about to fall off her at a moment's notice.

"Hey, at least we made it, right?" Rachel questioned cheerfully. She guided Kurt over to the couch and pushed him to sit with a loud _thunk!_

"Jeez, Rach, don't break my tailbone as well!" Kurt sniped, cranky from pain. His ankle had started throbbing again mid-cab ride, and then of course the elevator was broken when they got back, leaving them to slowly climb seven steep flights of stairs.

"Whoa, Elf on a Shelf, what happened to you?" Santana said, appearing from behind her partition and looking a little mussed. "You and the Lullaby League are clomping like uncoordinated elephants out here."

"I fell," Kurt said shortly. He was already tired of telling this story. "Why didn't you answer your phone a couple minutes ago? We could've used your help getting me up here!"

"That'd be my fault," Dani volunteered, poking her head out of Santana's bedroom curtain wall. She was obviously topless, though covering herself well enough with the thick material. "Sorry I'm not sorry," she said with a wink.

Suddenly, the loft door flew open with an unholy screech and Blaine ran in at top speed. "Kurt!" he yelled as he dashed over to Kurt's sprawl on the couch and dropped to his knees by Kurt's face. "You're okay, thank God," he said, petting over every reachable inch of Kurt's body.

"I'm fine, B, I told you as much over the phone," Kurt said, bemused, though not complaining about Blaine's warm hands on his still-chilly body. He reached out to cup Blaine's cheek, hoping to sooth the worried look on his face.

"My phone cut out on me and all I heard was 'fell' and 'hospital,'" Blaine said. "Forgive me for panicking, baby, but I figured I'd better run back here to ask Rachel and Santana more specifics and pack you a bag."

"You're the best fiance, Blaine Anderson," Kurt said, smiling. "Making sure I'm safe and well-dressed."

"Those are my top priorities, baby," Blaine said with a wink. Kurt smacked him gently. "Now, what _can _I do for you?"

"Painkillers, please?" Kurt whined, pouting at Blaine in the way he knew Blaine couldn't resist. "I think my ankle's trying to break free from my body."

"Ask and ye shall receive," Blaine quipped, standing up. He pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead before scurrying off to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

"My hero!" Kurt mock-swooned as Blaine returned with Advil and a glass of water. "Take me now!" He quickly downed the pills and set the glass on the coffee table.

"Well, if you insist," Blaine said, and before he knew it, Kurt was swept into Blaine's arms and hustled off to their bedroom. "You really are fine?" asked Blaine as he set Kurt down carefully on his side of the bed.

"I just have to ice and elevate my leg. Totally fine otherwise, I promise, B," Kurt said as he made grabby hands at his fiance. "And I think Lissa mentioned something about cuddles being good medicine, too."

Blaine chuckled as he clambered onto the bed and snuggled Kurt. "I didn't realize 'kissing it and making it better' was something they taught at med school," he said.

"I think it's a new curriculum. Just shut up and snuggle me, Anderson," Kurt said, tucking his face into Blaine's chest.

"Let me grab you some ice and a pillow for your leg and then we can snuggle for as long as you want, Kurt," Blaine said. Kurt reluctantly let go of him.

"Fine, but make it quick. I'm freezing in here!" Kurt complained, wrapping his arms around his torso. "Shit, did Santana turn the heat down because of her inane sex rule again?" _I need it ice cold in here so my red-hot lovin' doesn't cause one of us to overheat, _her voice trilled in his head, causing him to shudder.

"Probably," Blaine said as he left. Kurt grumbled quietly to himself until Blaine returned.

"Took you long enough. Get in here," Kurt said, thumping the spot next to him on the bed.

"Pardon me for making sure you'll heal quickly," Blaine said teasingly, arranging Kurt's leg on the pillow before snuggling back in next to his fiance. "Next time I'll let you suffer."

"Jerk," Kurt said, though it was muffled by his placement against Blaine's shoulder.

"You love me," Blaine sing-songed.

"I know," Kurt said. He leaned up to kiss Blaine as a thank-you, which Blaine received with a happy hum. "Now let's nap."

This plan was executed perfectly.


End file.
